Beautiful
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi is lonely one night, and seeks companionship from a certain someone... But then he gets an idea: a clone! The one thing he does not count on is being walked in on by his younger brother, and caught in such an awkward situation. You know the pairing


**Beautiful**

**By Kaline Reine (again)**

**WARNINGS: All the usual warnings for my stories, PLUS ItachiXSasuke, uchihacest, evil, incest, brotherly "love" etc. I don't know why, but I love writing these kinds of stories... XD Oh, and please be kind. If you are not into this kind of thing, that is fine. It is very graphic and I completely understand, believe me. This is adult, erotica, yaoi, male on male, and all that stuff! If you aren't into that kind of thing, please don't read it. Just go away, and pretend this story never existed!**

**Oneshot!**

Those eyes... Like tepid pools of molten, blackened iron, they tempt me. I want him with all my heart. But a part of my soul is forced to die each time I have to turn away from him. He does not know of my sick obsession with him, and he can never know. Such things are dishonorable, and I can only think what he might do if he knew the truth... That I am obsessed with my little brother.

Things were not always this way. I am by no means a pedophile. But I feel sick, like one. Hn. I'd might as well be. He is younger than me, but he is by no means a child.

Tonight I am awakened from my deep slumber, by the sound of quiet moaning. I blush a little when I realize that the moans are coming from my own lips. It was a rather pleasant dream that I've just had. It was one of those things which I am expressly forbidden to partake of in during waking hours. But that only makes it all the more sweet.

I will spare you the specific details... But suffice it to say that when I finally do wake up, I have a rather threatening erection to deal with. It has been like this for several nights in a row, and I am running out of options concerning how this must be dealt with.

Teasingly, I run a calloused hand down my shaft, through my pajamas. It does nothing for me anymore. No, of course it wouldn't. I let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that there is only one person who can make this go away. Masturbation hasn't worked on me during any of the nights before this, so why should it work now? This can only be handled by my brother.

_'What am I thinking?!'_ I growl in frustration. _'I can't go to Sasuke! He's my brother... But I have to do something, I need relief!'_

Of course, knowing he is in the room right next to my own is certainly not helping matters any. My brother and I have shared a modest apartment in Konoha, ever since our parents died when we were younger. He is all I have now, and each day I am so grateful to have him near me. Perhaps this is why I obsess over him? But a part of my heart knows that it goes much, much deeper than that. I really should stop thinking about Sasuke; that will only make my problem worse. 'Sasuke...'

And then... It came to me! A shadow clone! Yes, that could work... I waste no time in making the proper hand signs for this simple jutsu. No one will ever have to know.

"Hn." The shadow clone remarks, just as I would.

"Nice..." I mutter, before pouncing on my copy, just as I would on some form of lesser prey.

He responds to me, just as I bid him to. It is only a clone, a mere shadow of myself, after all. I try my best to rid this unwanted thought from my head, but it does not seem to help. It does help that my clone is just as hard as me. I laugh evilly, and so does it- I mean he. This should scare me, but it doesn't.

The clone bites down hard on my neck. After all, I like it rough. And bloody. Let's not forget about that. I let him have his way with me for a moment, before I take charge once again. He is just here to get me off, nothing more.

"Beg for it," I say, and it gives me a black stare before responding just as I want, as I playfully lick my double's neck.

"Please!"

That was all it took for me to shove myself onto the bed forcefully, almost painfully. Thankfully there were no mirrors in my room. I did not want to be reminded that I was resorting to such a low level. Using a jutsu to fulfill my sexual appetite. If anyone knew, they would be appalled!

I keep going for a few moments longer with myself, before it dawns on me. This isn't doing really anything for me. It's only another form of masturbation, and I hate myself for it. My almost flaccid cock stirs once more, when I get the best inspiration yet. I might hate myself for this, but then I am a sadist, after all. And a bit of a masochist. Okay, I am a lot of a masochist, but I'd rather not go into detail over that matter right now.

Forming an even more complicated set of hand signs, I look at my clone intensely. Slowly, his hair changes shape and the color seems to get darker and bluer than before. His eyes grow less feminine, and his body grows slightly smaller, as the lines disappear from near his eyes. He looks just like my baby brother! Perfect!

This is just what I need to get me off. And the best part is, I can control exactly what the now-Sasuke-like clone says and does. This may even be better than the real thing! I sigh softly, going in for the kill once more. Sasuke's coal-colored eyes look at me through a false soul. But his perfect porcelain beauty reminds me so much of the dream I have just awakened from, it's unreal. I love him so much!

"Little brother..." I purr in his ear, watching him twist and writhe under my skillful ministrations. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"So have I..." The clone replies in a monotone voice. "Itachi!"

That voice -Sasuke's sweet voice!- goes straight to my groin, as I imagine that it really is my brother saying all of these wonderful and sweet things to me. Well, to be fair he hasn't said much of anything yet. But just hearing him call out my name in that voice of his is enough to drive me mad with lust.

I allow myself to fall onto him now, briefly sweeping my clothed arousal over his own erection, which I so thoughtfully gave him. He moves his black spiked head down over my chest, and begins to lick at my abs, moving lower and lower, until...

"Ah!" I cry out in pleasure, when I feel his hand yanking down my pants and gripping my aching dick. "Please, Sasuke... I need you to continue."

"As you wish," The clone has a devilish gleam in it's eyes, as it licks over the tip of my shaft.

And ohhh the sight of it! I want to close my eyes in pleasure, but I refrain from doing so, because of how badly I want to see this. My baby brother, with his sweet, hot mouth wrapped tightly around my hardness... I can hardly wait! So I don't wait any longer. The Sasuke-shaped clone swallows my arousal, taking it deep into his throat, and not even gagging once. I find myself wondering if Sasuke would gag if I did this with him. Such thoughts bring me down off my testosterone high, once again pulling me into the harsh reality that I have grown to despise so much.

I look down to see my brother sucking intently on my long, thick shaft. It drives me insane, and I can't help but moan loudly. I cry out, when I feel his teeth just slightly scrape across it, as his tongue dances along the tip skilfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was definetely getting into it, and began to feel extremely satisfied by that point.

"Unnnnn..." A barely restained moan left my throat, and when I felt his gag reflex cause his throat to tighten around my cock, it sent me into a frenzy. I couldn't stop the shrill cry, almost like a scream, that left my lips.

You would think I would have heard the door open in the next room, but it never even registered in my mind. I was too wrapped up in what Sasuke was doing to me, and I couldn't think straight. I looked down once more to see his head bobbing up and down in my lap, and I was almost ready to-

"Ohhh, Sasuke!" I moan. "_Please, yes_... Nnnnn... Yes, suck on me, release me... Oh, gods _Sasuke_!"

The door slammed open.

"Itachi? What's going on? I heard screaming, and-"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he saw that I was lying in bed, with someone's head in my lap. I think what stunned him the most was the fact that the other person was clearly male, from his viewpoint. My brother didn't even know that I was gay. At least, not to my knowledge. But the clone turned around to face him, and I was too startled to stop it. Maybe on some basic level, I wanted him to see that it was a copy of him; wanted him to know what I had been forced to reduce myself to, all because of him!

"Wha- But he looks just like... _Like me_?" I watched, as my brother took a few steps forward. "Itachi, what were you..." His voice trailed off.

In my panic, I had allowed the shadow clone to vanish, exposing myself to his view for a moment. I watched as his onyx eyes slipped down my body, to rest in my lap, before I pulled the blanket over myself. I had never been so embarassed before in my life!

"Sasuke, please. It's not what it looks like, I-"

Without warning, he crossed the room, and was on the bed with me. He floated across the room like a dream, all wide eyes, and liquid sex. "Was that a- a shadow clone?" He gave me a really weird look.

"Yes, but... I don't know, Sasuke."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Why did you make your shadow clone look like m- Oh shit, you've _got_ to be_ kidding_ me... Itachi?"

He was much closer to me then, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I wasn't even close to cumming anymore, but I did have a raging hard on. I knew I had to be blushing deeply, as well.

Before I had fully registered what was happening, Sasuke and I were sharing a hot kiss. It was the hottest kiss I had ever experienced... I experimentally let my tongue run over his lips, and he let out a ragged moan as I did so. I paused, to move down to his neck, and bite down on his curse mark. He cried out lightly, but then he pulled away.

"Big brother... What are you doing?" He stared at me wide-eyed. But it was too late for me to turn back by this point. He was so close, and I just couldn't stand it! The boy was driving me insane!

"Sasuke, I... Please don't leave me like this. I need your help."

"Itachi, are you asking me to... Jack you off?"

"More than that, little brother. I want to make you _mine_."

I don't know where my possessive streak had come from, but I was glad it finally had. I noticed the light blush swimming over the ivory skin of my younger brother's delicate face. It was cute! I pulled him closer to me, so that he was straddling my hips, before kissing him passionately again.

"Gods, I'm so hot for you, baby brother," I muttered, between light kisses. "Please, touch me. It's okay." I didn't know why I was begging, I just was.

Before I could do anything else, I felt him lightly wrap a shy hand around my erection. I hissed, and arched into his touch. It was my little brother, after all. The same one that I had spent all that time dreaming about... I had never been so happy as I was at that moment.

"You must have been getting off on it a lot," He commented, while stroking. The soft sound of his voice was making me crazy. I writhed, and panted loudly, drooling a little. "You were so loud."

I wanted to touch him too, but I couldn't move from all the sudden stimulation. It was becoming too much for me. This was my obsession, my dream come true. Sasuke meant everything to me. I would have touched him, but I didn't know if he would really let me. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. Oh, I felt like I could melt in his embrace; his light touches.

Luckily, he pulled back for a moment, allowing for me to catch my breath. My heart was fluttering in my chest, pounding heavily.

_'Hn. I'd like to 'pound _him_ heavily' alright...'_ I thought, but did not voice it out loud.

He moved closer to me, his own arousal pressing into mine, as if he had been seeking the very same release all along. Needless to say, this surprised me. Sasuke had managed to catch me off guard. I felt his tongue slip out from between slick lips to lick at my ear. He did not hesitate to nibble on it a little, making me groan loudly.

"I'm horny..." Came his whisper, sounding almost desperate. Those words... _Damn_ those precious words! My hands moved on their own, making their way under his shirt, and pulling it off in one fluid motion. I had a feeling there would be a lot of fluid motions going on shortly. But for the moment, I was enjoying the feel of my brother's sculpted body, as it was splayed out beneath my fingertips.

And yet... A part of me knew that this was my brother, and this whole thing was _wrong_! But I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. Sasuke just looked entirely too delicious, gazing up at me with sin in his powerful eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have always believed that forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. I can't hold myself back anymore, and I take his shirt off, moving my hands over his powerful muscles. I am so surprised when he doesn't pull back, but lets me continue touching him. My hands savor every taste of him. Sasuke has a delightful, enchanting flavor all his own. It is different, and yet so similar to my own. I can't help it when my hands wander down, to play with the waistband of his pants.

"Ohhh, Itachi..." This has him moaning even louder now, as I kiss my way along his neck. He arches his back, when my lips reach lower on his chest, and venture down his stomach. "Please, don't tease me. I can't- _Ah!-_ _stand it_ if you do..."

Growing more bold, I reply by dipping my tongue into his belly button. I can almost feel the excitement, as it rushes through his veins. Or maybe they are my own veins, as I cannot tell by this point. But all of a sudden, he takes over the teasing, by wrapping a hand around my erection again.

"Hn. You see to enjoy playing with me, little brothe- _OH MY GODS, SASUKE_!!"

His small, pink tongue gently lapped at the tip of it, making me lose control. Precum was leaking heavily from my aching arousal, and he lapped it up in one swift movement. This was my dream. Having my little brother suck me off until I came, then fucking his sweet, tight, ass into the mattress. Oh, how I wanted him...

He paused, careful not to provide too much stimulation too fast, I noticed. But I really needed some relief, my erection was killing me. Though I did not trust my voice, I knew I would have to say something.

Sasuke was toying with me now, barely touching it, and then backing away again. His hands played with my balls, and I could have cum right there, but I held back. I felt even hotter, as a gentle breath got nearer and nearer to my manhood. He blew on it, and the action drove me wild.

"Uuuhhh... Sasuke, please... _Aaaaa-aaaahhh_! N-need your... _Nnnnn_... your lips on my- Ah! m-my..._ Ooooohhhh_, Mhmmm!!"

This was rather sad, really. The boy hadn't even done anything yet. But damn, he knew what he was doing. Finally, I was rewarded by the feeling of him taking me inside his scorching, wet mouth. His skillful tongue dancing along the underside of my cock, and his lips moved over the tip. Sasuke was applying more suction, and moving faster. I looked at him, and it was the most erotic sight I had ever seen in my life.

"_P-please_, Sasuke... Ohhhh, little brother, _stop_!"

I gently laced my fingers through his hair to pull him away. It was time for him to have some fun, as well. He only looked at me, with his beautiful eyes, his face looking so lost. Poor thing, I think I confused him...

"You didn't like it?" The words pierce me, like an arrow to my cold, black heart.

I smile, and attack him, brutally removing his pants in my haste. "Yes, little brother. You did very good. Too good, in fact. That is why I had to make you stop."

I stroked his cock through his boxers, and to my surprise he removed them. That gave me a rather nice view of his delicious ass, and I could not resist rubbing it, and squeezing it beneath my palms. I bent him over in front of me, and still stroking him to keep his attention, I playfully spread his cheeks apart with my free hand.

"Ohhhh, Itachi... Please..." He moaned when I did that. Hn. Guess he liked it.

I was more than happy to oblige his request. My tongue delved deep within the folds of his cute little hole. It seemed to shock him, and I smirked when I noticed he was arching his hips back for more. Pausing only long enough to run my tongue over two of my fingers, coating them with saliva, I pushed them into him quickly. He cried out the moment they entered him, but once I began to move them inside him, he quickly became a little more cooperative.

It was becoming more and more obvious as to who would be uke and who would be seme in this situation... My fingertips touched something inside him that made Sasuke cry out, and moan lustfully. The sounds he was making were doing wonders for my own arousal. He enjoyed it, but I was not sure if he was ready yet.

"Can you... Nnnnhhhhmmm..." He panted harshly, when I gave his erection a slight squeeze, while striking his prostate at the same time. "Oh, Itachi!_ Do that again_... Please!"

"Turn over."

My voice was far huskier than I had expected it to be. It came out just dripping with sex, and I could see the same reflected in Sasuke's midnight pools, when he laid on his back to face me. I still had my fingers inside him, and this gave me a better angle to reach the precious jewel that lay inside of him, that made his body so hungry for mine.

"Please, Itachi! Ugh, just... _Please_..."

Sasuke's cried ere becoming helpless, and he was pleading for me now. I wanted to take him, I really did. But I wanted to make this a midblowing experience for him first.

Slowly, carefully, I lowered myself down until I had better access to his crotch. I began licking and sucking on it, taking my time to make him enjoy it. He screamed my name when I reached a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh, Itachi! Mmm, _oh yes_! Yes, uhhh, ahhhh..."

His hands were rubbing up and down my shoulders, and I knew he was enjoying my body for all it was worth. I sucked on him even harder, and finally, my fingers found his prostate again. I knew it would make him scream, but I loved the sound, really. And after this night, I would certainly be more fond of it than before.

I added another finger, and reached to stretch him open again. He didn't complain, but I could tell it was uncomfortable. That is, until I touched the delicate little bundle of nerves inside there again. His world lit up in pleasure, and he came after that, in _long_ white-hot streams. The milky ribbons went straight into my mouth, where I drank all if it in greedily. This was the kind of thing I lived for. This dangerous thing; a love between two brothers, so forbidden. I smiled when he was finished, after letting him ride out his orgasm thoroughly.

To my immediate surprise, Sasuke was still hard. It appeared he had harbored the same lustful feeings for me that I had always kept hidden from him for so long. I played with him more, and stroked over his hardness once more.

"Oh, fuck! Itachi, please... Mhhhmmmm, fuck me!"

I was startled by this request, and removed myself from him. "Sasuke are... Are you sure?" I do not know why this unsettled me, but it did. I never expected us to do this the first time.

"Yes, please, Itachi. I- I won't be satisfied until you do. I _need_ you..."

"Alright," I moved up to give him a long and gentle kiss, before moving to cover his body with my own.

"Brother, wait, please!"

"What is Sasuke?" I looked at him lovingly, poised just above his entrance. It was so hard to control myself.

"I... Well, um... I- I've n-never..." He blished and looked away.

My eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke, _you're_ _sixteen_! And you've never slept with anyone?"

"No. I'm sorry, but-"

"Shhh," I kissed him hastily, feeling the pleasure continue to build within me. "It's alright, I'll take good care of you. Just relax, and it'll all be fine."

It was surprisingly easy to slide into his warm cavern, after rubbing a generous amount of lubrication on myself, of course. He felt so good around me, encasing me with his soft warmth. It felt like _heaven_... And it didn't help my composure that his insides were gripping my long, thick shaft so tightly, either.

He was moaning harshly, and so was I by this point. I cried out when I felt him pushing against me. Sasuke's muscles tighened when my long arousal pressed against his prostate, making him see white.

Our voices melted together in a sinful chorus of moans and cries. He gripped onto me, and I felt like I would lose it any second.

"Itachi..."

"What is it?" I continued to move inside of him at a frantic pace, making us both moan at the incredible friction.

"I... Oh, uhn... _I'm going to cum_!"

I pressed into him harder and harder. My body was in a sexual frenzy now, and there was nothing I could do about it. We both let the sensations take us, and then all we knew was pleasure. My toes curled, and I felt his grip around my waist tighten even more, as we came together, at the exact same moment.

It is a moment that will be burned in my memory forever... The _first time_ I took my little brother. Little did we know that there would be many, _many_ more times after that. For the first time in a long time we spent the night side by side, cuddling with each other, and soothing one another until morning. It was beautiful. What we had was, and is... _**beautiful**_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters or etc. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: I am trying a somewhat new thing with this one. The first half is written in present-tense, from Itachi's point of view, and the second part was written in past-tense, from Itachi's point of view. I have never done a story from one person's point of view before, they have all been in third person up until now. I think it came out okay, considering... The scene was cute, anyway. I just got this idea all of a sudden, and I had to do it. I know I have so many other fics that need my attention, but this was a nice way to clear my head. And I doubt any of you ItaSasu fans will be complaining! XD I still can't believe I am actually writing stuff like this. Wow. I amaze me sometimes... I come up with some really weird stuff!**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
